


Takový obyčejný večer

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Cliche, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Náhled do jedné rodiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takový obyčejný večer

 

Dveře klaply a David byl takřka okamžitě v obležení dětských ruček, bojujících o jeho povšimnutí.  Jako by je snad šlo ignorovat. Neprodleně poté, co si sundal kabát a nějakým záhadným způsobem vyzul boty, chlapce popadl a nadhodil si ho v náručí. Ten vesele zavýskl a rozchechtal se na celý dům.

-.-

Kurt byl celý týden naprosto mimo. Toho si David po pěti společných letech všimnul takřka ihned. Sice se občas choval jako slon v porcelánu, ale že je s jeho přítelem něco jinak, poznal téměř okamžitě. Ten den došel z tréninku o něco později, než bylo jeho zvykem. Kouč je dnes všechny svou chválou vynesl do nebeských výšin a pánové se rozhodli jít oslavovat do malého baru, který se nacházel poblíž hřiště. David nikdy moc nepil, dvě tři piva −  to mu bohatě stačilo. Opít se do němoty nikdy nepatřilo k jeho nátuře. I tak se ale lehce vyděsil, když našel svého přítele sedět potmě na gauči. Okamžitě zapomněl na to, že má hlad a chtěl vyloupit lednici. Přisedl si k němu a snažil se z něho vydolovat, co se stalo. Kurt mu po pár minutách hysterického breku a kvílení vykoktal, že je těhotný. Strčil mu do rukou nějaké papíry a fotografii z ultrazvuku.

Davidovi zatrnulo. O dětech se nikdy nebavili. Byli mladí a na potomstvo bylo moře času (Tedy to si evidentně jen myslel). Jen před rokem vyšli školu. Davidovi bylo nabídnuto místo ve fotbalovém týmu a Kurt začal slibně se rozvíjející kariéru v módním designu. Dítě do téhle rovnice opravdu nepasovalo. Tu noc nešli spát. Celé hodiny probírali veškeré možnosti, které se před nimi naskytly. Nakonec se po němé domluvě shodli na tom, že na dítě nejsou připravení. Kurt odmítl veškerou Davidovu nabízenou pomoc a sám zavolal na kliniku a objednal se na zákrok.

-.-

David přišel do kuchyně s chlapcem v náručí. Vtiskl polibek do Kurtových navoněných vlasů, pohladil jeho velmi těhotné břicho. Každodenní rutina, která ale vlastně rutinou nebyla.

„Jak se dneska moji kluci měli?“ Oscar v jeho náručí začal s dětskou samozřejmostí líčit své zážitky z celého dne. Mezi nimi nezapomněl nadávat na holky, které nechápaly, že s autíčky si hrát nemohou a neustále jim je ve školce braly. David se snažil tvářit, že chlapce poslouchá, ba že jeho příhody zcela hltá, ale tak nějak se nakonec přistihl, že mu synovy informace běží jedním uchem tam a druhým ven.

-.-

Celý týden se jakékoli zmínce o těhotenství vyhýbali. David se přistihl, že občas sklouzne očima Kurtovi na břicho a snaží se odhadnout, jestli se stačilo za tu krátkou dobu zvětšit, nebo je stále tak ploché jako bývalo vždy. Nedokázal se rozhodnout. Kurt mu moc příležitostí neposkytl, od doby kdy zjistil, že je v jiném stavu, nosil neustále vytahané svetry a jiné neforemné oblečení a do postele si bral stará trika.

Vlastně spolu nemluvili takřka vůbec. David přišel z tréninku, Kurt měl připravenou večeři, výjimečně uvařil David nebo si něco objednali, najedli se. Pustili nějaký film, Kurt šel do sprchy, kam si za ním David netroufl a dělal, že neslyší, jak Kurt štká. Neměl ani zdání proč. Netušil jestli díky tomu, že si chce dítě nechat, nebo prostě pro něco absolutně jiného, čemu nerozuměl. V těch chvílích si nadával, že není více empatický.

V den zákroku Kurt odešel bez rozloučení. David měl být na hřišti až okolo desáté, takže si budíka nenařídil a jelikož byl spáč, kterého nevzbudilo ani zemětřesení, zaspal Kurtův odchod. Trochu ho ranilo, že mu přítel nedal ani pusu, ale raději to nechal být. Hádat se opravdu nechtěl. Vstal, osprchoval se, najedl a odešel. Vrátil se pozdě, sakra pozdě. Věděl, že Kurt už bude doma, ale jemu se nechtělo vracet. Neuvěřitelně se bál. V hlavě se mu honily myšlenky, že mu Kurt bude vše vyčítat, že ho bude nenávidět nebo že už taky doma vůbec nemusí být. Rozklepanou rukou otočil klíčem v zámku, nejdřív se do té prťavé dírky ani nemohl strefit, jak moc mu pracovaly nervy. Nadechl se a vešel. Kurtovu přítomnost vycítil takřka okamžitě. Neměl ponětí, jak to dělal, ale věděl, že je jeho přítel doma. Kurt seděl na sedačce, nohy přitisknuté k bradě, ruce obmotané okolo nich. Oči zarudlé pláčem. Chvíli na sebe koukali.

„Neudělal jsem to,“ oznámil mu po chvíli a čekal, co na to David řekne.

Tomu kdoví proč spadl neuvěřitelný kámen ze srdce. Přisedl si ke Kurtovi a nemotorně ho objal.

-.-

„Umýt ruce a posadit ke stolu!“ přikázal Kurt. David vzal klučinu do koupelny, kde na něho pod přísným rodičovským pohledem dohlížel. Když přišli do kuchyně, večeře už byla na stole. Všechno bylo dokonalé. Poskládané ubrousky, precizně rozmístěné talíře a příbory. Kurt znaveně dosedl na svou židli a počkal, až se k němu přidá i jeho manžel a syn.

Po přání dobré chuti se pustili do večeře, která se neobešla bez boje, který se dennodenně opakoval: „Já ty fazolky jíst nebudu!“ zarputile odmítal zeleninu na svém talíři Oscar. Načež mu Kurt odvětil, že nemusí, ale v tom případě nebude žádná zmrzlina. David se snažil jít příkladem a neoblíbenou zeleninu snědl. I když ho Kurt podezíral, že se bojí stejně jako jeho syn o zmrzlinový pohár.

-.-

Oznamování rodičům se ukázalo jako pěkně těžký oříšek.

„Nemůžeme tam jen tak napochodovat a říct jim, že čekáme dítě! Bože, Kurte!“

„No, můžeme počkat, až se narodí a postavit je před hotovou věc,“ pokrčil Kurt rameny. David na něho chvilku koukal, jako by nad tím přemýšlel a pak se mu v očích objevily souhlasné jiskřičky.

„Davide, dělal jsem si srandu.“

„Oh, ale…“

„Ne, takhle to vážně nepůjde,“ utnul celou diskuzi Kurt.

Nakonec vše dopadlo víceméně, tak jak očekávali. Carole takřka okamžitě začala přemýšlet, kam jen schovali věci po Kurtovi a Finnovi a Burt ten se zase začal zajímat, kdy bude svatba.

Davidovi rodiče Kurt nikdy neviděl zaraženější. Pan Karofsky vypadal, že co nevidět omdlí a Davidova maminka nervózně žmoulala ubrousek. Ne snad protože by s jejich vztahem nesouhlasili, ale vzápětí se jich začali vyptávat, jestli si nemyslí, že na děti mají ještě dost času.

„Právě jste vyšli školu. Co tvoje kariéra, Kurte? A co ta tvoje, Dave? Dítě není sranda ani hračka! Jak chcete všechno zvládnout?“  To popravdě netušili ani oni sami. Rodičům něco navykládali a doufali, že jim sednou na lep.

Nakonec ovšem v obou převládlo prarodičovské nadšení a Jesica, která v noci nachytala Kurta při noční svačince, mu podala s malým úsměvem bílou pletenou přikrývku. Vysvětlila mu, že patřila už Davidovi a darovala jí ji matka Paula. Kurt se rozbrečel, vrhl se Jesice kolem krku. Hormonální bouři naštěstí zachránil David, který se vydal Kurta hledat a odtrhl ho od své lehce vykolejené matky a svému příteli vtiskl do rukou kelímek zmrzliny.

-.-

Po večeři následoval lítý boj v podobě koupání Oscara. Toho se během posledních několika měsíců ujal David. Ne, že by svého syna nikdy před tím nekoupal, ale Kurt v tom měl tak nějak jistější ruku. Ovšem teď ho z pochopitelných důvodů se samozřejmostí vystřídal. A po třech měsících si připadal skoro jako profesionál. Dokonce už ani nezapomínal zkontrolovat chlapcovy uši a místa mezi prsty u nohou.

-.-

Když byl Kurt ve druhém trimestru, stal se Davidovi nepříjemný úraz, který pro něho znamenal ukončení zářně se rozjíždějící fotbalové kariéry. Týmový lékař mu řekl, že se nic nedá dělat a je mu to líto. To období bylo pro oba stresující a náročné. Jako by jim nad hlavami plul černý mrak, který nechtěl odejít. Neustále se hádali, k zámince jim stačila naprostá nepodstatnost. Až to nakonec Kurt vyřešil tak, že se sbalil a odjel do Limy. Nechal na kuchyňské lince akorát papírek, že takhle to opravdu nejde. David to bez něho vydržel zhruba týden. Nakonec se přišoural s prosíkem k Hummelovic  dveřím, v rukou poněkud pomačkaný pugét růží a bonboniéru. Věděl, že Kurt si na květiny potrpí a čokoládové bonbony jedl po krabicích. Otevřel mu Burt, který si ho prohlížel velice nelibým pohledem. David tenkrát sebral veškerou odvahu, kterou měl a požádal, jestli může vidět Kurta.

Burt ho pustil dovnitř s tím, že jeho syn je teď na nákupech s Carole a že opravdu doufá, že si Kurta odveze zpátky do New Yorku a tohle ať si laskavě vyřeší mezi sebou a netahají do toho je − nebohé budoucí prarodiče. Kurt přišel asi o půl hodiny později, mimochodem nejdelších třicet minut v Davidově životě. No a pak to bylo jako z nějakého nechutného romantického cajdáku, jak to nazval po nějakém čase Burt. Jen co David uviděl Kurta, rychle vstal, pak se zarazil, nervózně protáčel patou a koukal na zem. Zrak pozvedl až ve chvíli, kdy se místností ozval vzlyk. Pak následovalo mohutné objetí, polibky na přivítanou a Burt se raději dekoval do kuchyně, kde jak doufal, na něho čekaly oblíbené sušenky, které mu Carole koupila. Do New Yorku se nastávající rodičové vrátili hned další den.

-.-.

Kurt naskládal nádobí do myčky. Seshora slyšel hukot tekoucí vody a synovo až příliš veselé pištění. Oscar byl někdy neskutečně živé dítě a někdy byl až příliš zamlklý. Burt říkal, že je naprosto celý Kurt, tedy bez čajových dýchánků. Zapnul myčku a na chvíli si sedl k televizi. Ani příliš nevnímal, co vlastně dávají. Jen si dal nohy nahoru a na chvilku vypnul.

„Malá bestie je v posteli,“ oznámil mu David. Sedl si vedle něho na gauč, manželovy nohy si položil do klína a začal mu je masírovat. Kurt vydechl spokojeností. Položil si ruku na obrovské břicho a nechal se hýčkat.

-.-

Kurt nadával jako vzteklý. Samozřejmě mu mělo dojít, že brát se v sedmém měsíci nebude to pravé ořechové. Měl poslední zkoušku obleku před svatbou a ne a ne ty kalhoty dopnout. Zoufale se slzami v očích cpal podolek sněhově bílé košile dovnitř a tahal jezdec zipu nahoru, až to nebohý kovový plíšek nevydržel a vytrhl se. S otevřenou pusou zíral na zip ve své ruce, neschopen jediného slova.

„Kurte? Kurte, můžu jít dovnitř?“ ozvala se všetečná Rachel. „Kurte, jsi v pořádku?“ opatrně otevřela dveře, když vcházela dovnitř. Přeci jen nemusela vidět vše. Trochu se zarazila, když viděla, že se její kamarád vůbec nehýbá. „Začínáš rodit, Kurte?“ zatřásla mu ramenem, poněvadž jí stále neodpovídal.

S hrůzou v očích se na ni podíval: „Nemůžu si Davida vzít!“ vykřikl a pak se zničeně poskládal do křesla. Rachel vyvalila oči a už měla na jazyku jednu otázku za druhou, když ji Kurt předběhl. „Nevejdu se do kalhot. Jsem tlustej a hnusnej!“ ramena se mu otřásala. Rachel mu taktně podala kapesník, protože už nemohla poslouchat popotahování.  Hlasitě se vysmrkal. Rachel nakrčila nos. Ujistila ho, že vypadá naprosto nádherně a kouzelně a David si myslí to samé, protože nikdy před tím neměl víc pitomě zamilovaný kukuč. Nakonec byla celá kalhotová aféra vyřešena ochotnou majitelkou svatebního salónu, která slíbila kalhoty opravit a přešít, to vše v termínu.

-.-

Koupel byla pro Kurta takovým malým rájem. Napustit si vanu plnou horké vody, přidat voňavou pěnu a ponořit se do bublinek. Zezdola vnímal tlumený zvuk, jak David vyndával nádobí z myčky. Jinak bylo v domě ticho. Tedy skoro ticho, po chvíli bohapustého relaxování zaslechl ťapání bosých nožek po koberci, dveře od koupelny lehce zavrzaly a dovnitř vplul Oscar. Kurta si povzdechl. Kdykoli se šel koupat, ten malý ďábel se vloupal za ním. Otevřel oči a okamžitě uviděl synovu ruku vznášející se mu nad břichem vykukujícím z bublinek.

„Co tu děláš, táta ti přečetl pohádku, už máš spát,“ opravdu se snažil o autoritativní tón, který mu však žalostně nevyšel. Chlapec se zatvářil nejdřív zklamaně, pak mu v očích zasvítily nezbedné ohníčky a jeho výraz se ustálil na smutně se tvářícím štěněti. Kurt si povzdechl, měl prohráno, to bylo jasné. „Tak jo, umej mi břicho a mazej spát.“

-.-

David zůstal věrný tradicím předchozích staletí. I když nejdřív chtěl být u porodu, postupem času si to rozmyslel a nakonec se s Kurtem dohodli, že některé věci by mezi partnery měly zůstat tajemstvím. Přečkal s Kurtem takřka celý únavný proces chození a křiku a nadávání, ať už je to pitomý děcko konečně venku. A teprve když jim rozzářená sestřička řekla, že Kurt je připraven na finální fázi, David manžela políbil a rychle hledal, kde tesař nechal díru. Připadal si sice trochu zbaběle, ale dobře věděl, že by Kurtovi ani trochu nepomohl, jelikož sám byl nervózní a vyděšený. Když za ním po době, která mu zase nepřišla tak dlouhá, ale hned se kousl do jazyka, že tohle před Kurtem nesmí absolutně vyslovit, došla sestřička s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, věděl, že si může oddechnout. Trochu nejistě vešel do místnosti, aby našel Kurta zmoženého únavou. Na prsou měl položený smotek přikrývek. David došel až k nim, Kurt se na něj podíval s takovým výrazem štěstí, jaký u něho David ještě nikdy neviděl. A poté poprvé držel svého syna.

-.-

Kurt došel do ložnice příjemně rozehřátý z dlouhé koupele. David se přehraboval ve skříni a Kurtovu přítomnost zaregistroval, až když si druhý muž sedl na postel.

„Zase byl u tebe co?“ zeptal se ho a koutky úst mu u toho cukaly.

„Chmm,“ broukl Kurt.

„Jestli ti to vadí, já mu to vysvětlím,“ přikradl se David za něho a z rukou mu vzal lahev s tělovým mlékem.

„Mně to nevadí, jen by to nemusel dělat pořád. Oh, tohle je nádhera,“ zavrněl blahem, když mu Davidovy silné ruce vklouzly pod kabátek od pyžama a rozmasírovaly ztuhlé klubko svalů. Po chvíli přemístil ruce na nafouklé břicho, Kurt se o něho opřel a chvíli jen seděli a užívali si kontakt s tím druhým. „Vydržel bych takhle ještě hodně dlouho, ale taky bych se chtěl trochu vyspat, než se malá harpyje vzbudí a bude vyžadovat pozornost,“ poplácal si po břichu. David se uchechtl, políbil ho za ucho a oba se uchýlili ke spánku.

O dva měsíce později se narodila Melody Karofská. Ani tentokrát nebyl pyšný tatínek u porodu, i přestože nakonec zvážil, že druhou šanci si ujít nenechá. Děvčátko ovšem tak spěchalo na svět, že než se David dostal do nemocnice, bylo už po všem. V hlavě mu vyvstal pocit déjà vu. Kurt pololežící – polosedící, tisknoucí si k hrudi novorozence.

Celý udýchaný se okamžitě začal omlouvat: „Bože, Kurte, tak mě to mrzí, ale všude je dopravní špička a všude byla auta a … Poslední dva bloky jsem sem běžel a já…“

„Ztichni a pochovej si ji,“ dal mu do náruče holčičku. Poté co se David dozvěděl, že druhé dítě má být dívka, vyskočil skoro dva metry do vzduchu, obrazně řečeno.

„Tatínkova holčička,“ zamumlal a ani si neuvědomil, že to řekl nahlas. Kurt pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. „Je mi vážně líto, že jsem tu nebyl,“ nahnul se David opatrně, tak aby nezmáčkl Melody a vtiskl lehký polibek na Kurtovu tvář.

„To nevadí,“ zavrtěl pobaveně hlavou. Byl neuvěřitelně unavený a toužil jen po chvilce spánku.

„Asi to _budeme_ muset všechno protrpět ještě jednou.“

Kurt otevřel oči a uviděl ty Davidovy hrající pobavením.

„Zeptej se za tři roky.“

**KONEC**


End file.
